


Mess Me Up

by opeaii



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breathless, Care, Comfort, Ejaculate, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Nudity, Numbness, Penetration, Restless, Rough Sex, Rubbing, Sensitivity, Sex, Short, Soft sex, Stroking, Touching, dom!Greg, sensitive, soft, sore, sub!Alex, touching each other, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeaii/pseuds/opeaii
Summary: Alex watches Greg play with himself while looking at a picture of them both. It doesn't take long until he joins in.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Kudos: 9





	Mess Me Up

Alex stated that he would be going out for a while to get a few things from a couple of shops. When he shut the front door behind him and walked to his car parked outside Greg's flat, he started the engine and soon drove off. Greg chilled in the bed for a while, lurking on his social media, liking a few posts before turning off his phone.

He glanced over to a picture frame on the bedside table, to see a photograph of him and Alex smiling at the camera. Although Greg teases him an overwhelmingly amount, he always loved to see Alex's cheeks raise with his lips. He leaned over to grab the picture, to look at it more deeply. Just by curiosity, his hand searched the drawers to see what else Alex might've put in there. He didn't have to know Greg was feeling around his belongings. 

His hand blindly touched a tube of something. When he looked in the drawer himself, he spotted a large bottle of lube. Greg smirked as he tilted his head whilst thinking to himself, "Interesting.."

He took it out from the drawer and examined the tube. There was a brief moment of wonder, to whether he should use it or not.

"Alex is out, and I'm alone in the house.." 

He pulled his pyjama bottoms down at the front to reveal his cock to himself. Opening the lid and spreading the lube on his dick, he placed the tube beside him and his hand returned to his cock. He started to slowly play with himself, gradually getting faster. There were a few small moans, but not enough for his liking.

He poured a little more before looking back at that picture of him and Alex. The more he stared into the frame, the more he got turned on. He'd hold the picture upright in his hand as he jerked quicker.

Unbeknownst to him, Alex had returned and had started watching him behind the door, touching himself underneath his trousers. As Greg's hand moved more rapidly, so did Alex's. It only became apparent to Greg that he was there after he heard a soft, quiet moan.

He looked at the door's gap, to see Alex following his hand movement. He smirked.

He took away his hand and gestured for Alex to come closer to him. Alex's face went bright red when he knew he wasn't secret anymore, yet he still walked towards him.

"Take your trousers down. Let me watch you touch yourself."

Almost immediately, Alex quickly discarded his pants and threw them to the side of the room. He placed his hand on the tip of his penis and stroked it back and forth. His sweet moans made everything worth the while. Greg took off his pyjama bottoms and then touched himself too, while watching Alex play. Greg had gotten hard pretty quick.

"Sit where you know you want to." He gave a devilish grin.

Alex climbed onto the bed and crawled himself over on top of Greg. He settled into place as Greg's cock slowly slipped inside him. Alex moaned loudly, so softly as Greg's dick stretched his anus wider than ever. 

Greg roughly sighed and groaned, as Alex bounced up and down on his cock. His hands kneaded Alex's asscheeks as he guided himself on the ride.

"I never knew you had lube in the drawer, Alex."

"I never knew you touched yourself to me."

"First time I've done it. Worth every second of it. Maybe I'll do it again sometime." He continued, "I doubt this will be the last time I ever will."

The next few moments passed so quickly, until Alex upped his pace. He clung onto Greg's hands and entwined with his fingers as he pushed himself repeatedly. He worked himself up to speed up and down on his cock. They were both moaning and groaning and having the time of their lives.

"Mess me up, Horne." He gave a dastardly grin, one of his eyebrows raised. He watched Alex get faster and faster on his cock, and Alex watched back.

After a while of constant fucking, Greg decided it was time to change positions. He lifted Alex off from his penis and got out of bed. He told Alex to lay where he was as Greg's legs stood on the floor as he hovered over the side of the bed and his hands stretched Alex's legs wider apart. He attended to Alex's dick as his cock slipped in and fucked him hard.

As Alex was getting penetrated and touched aggressively, his soft moans turned into more rough groans. Greg kept going deeper inside him, multitasking and sucking him off and making the sensation almost feel unbearable.

"Scream my name, Little Alex Horne." 

"Greg—" He cut himself off within an instant, "I—, I'm close!" 

"Close to what?" He asked, one eyebrow raised, and with a smirk, already very well knowing the answer.

"I'm.. gonna.." 

He tried to stifle his moan.

"Say what you're gonna do, Alex!" Greg demanded, grinning, as he was still pushing harder, deep inside of him. He knew Alex's dick was really sensitive to touch, so he took his fingers and tickled the tip. 

"I'm gonna come!" He warned. "I'm so close, it's—"

"Let it spill!"

Relieved moans, followed by soft ones left his mouth as he ejaculated back on himself and a little on Greg.

"Good boy.." He got hard the second Alex came on him. "You're so hot like this.." He praised him while he tickled his sensitive cock a little more, and slowly pulled out of him. Alex threw his head back from such action, them both moaning softly as Greg left his hole.

Greg cleaned himself and Alex up, and started to put his pants back on before heading into the living room to.. 'properly' start off the day - as if it hadn't properly started already. 

Alex laid his restless and breathless body on the bed for a little longer before deciding he should make a cup of tea. He tried to stand up from the bed but immediately fell back. He felt so numb but attempted to hoist himself up again. He couldn't reach for his trousers, so he concluded that it was just Greg in the flat, and he's seen his naked body almost on a daily basis and limped out of the bedroom. 

When Greg looked over his shoulder on the sofa, he noticed the pain Alex was in. He stood up and straggled over to him, placing his hand on his back and massaging him.

"Go back to bed, Alex. I'll get you this." Greg comforted his shoulder and helped guide him back into the bedroom and relax in bed. He made a cup of tea, just how Alex likes it, and brought it back to him.

"Rest. You're not gonna be able to walk for a little while." He giggled, reassuringly.

"Thanks, Greg." He affectionately smiled.


End file.
